


fly me to the moon

by bucksnatalia



Series: soviet spouses drabbles [12]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thunderbolts (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Black Widow (2016) #10, F/M, Kobik (mentioned), Post-Black Widow Hunt, The Dark Room, buckynat week 2017, the title is a lie, they're actually flying away from the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksnatalia/pseuds/bucksnatalia
Summary: For Buckynat Week 2017: 616 Monday.Prompt: bucky, nat and a kid





	

“Where should I drop you?”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder at the young child in the back of the ship, where she sat pouting with her arms folded. “You sure you don’t wanna drop her, first?”

“I can handle her,” Natasha said, smirking at him. “Where should I drop you?”

Bucky exhaled through his nose, debating to himself whether he could tell her. Not that she was the problem -- but the kid in the back wasn’t making anything easier. “Can you keep a secret?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow curiously. “Where?”

He leaned a little closer and said under his breath, “...The North Pole.”

For a moment, Nat was silent -- and then she burst into laughter. “Do I dare ask?”

Bucky was amazed to find himself laughing with her. “Hey, you got your reasons,” he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to gesture at the girl, “And I got mine.”

“I can _hear_ you,” the girl snapped indignantly.

“Nobody asked, little one,” Natasha snapped back, and with a huff the girl returned to her silent pouting.

“So,” Natasha said after a moment in a hushed tone, “The cosmic cube kid? You really do have her?”

“You knew about that?” Bucky asked.

“James,” she said, “I’ve been keeping an eye on SHIELD’s Most Wanted list since before _I_ was put on it. When the former Captain America winds up on it, I think _anyone_ would be interested.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said quietly, “I’m keeping her safe -- or, as safe as I can, anyway.”

“Hill seems to think she’s dangerous,” Natasha said, but her tone suggested she had no opinion either way.

“Hill thinks she’s a _weapon_ ,” he said, making no effort to hide his distaste for the sentiment.

“And what do _you_ think?”

Bucky looked around again at the girl behind them. She was still pouting, face turned defiantly away from them. “I think,” he said, looking back at Nat, “That she’s a little kid who was abused by a system she trusted. And I think she can be better than what they made her be.”

Natasha looked at him, and for a moment he could see a familiarity in her eyes that hadn’t been there before, even after she kissed him. It was as if she was finally seeing him, after all this time. 

“You know what,” she said at last, “Maybe I should drop her off first. Wouldn’t want anyone knowing where your super secret hideout is, after all.”

“Aw, come _on_ ,” the girl said, to which both Bucky and Natasha said over their shoulders, “Quiet.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Bucky said at last, “Might make my life a little easier, anyway. One less thing to worry about.”

“You just want to get her alone so you can kiss again,” the girl mumbled, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Bucky didn’t respond, but Natasha glanced over at him and with a teasing smirk said, “You’re blushing, Barnes.”

He shot her a look of utter betrayal. “I am _not_.”

“He _is_ ,” the girl said, and he could practically hear the smirk that matched Natasha's.

“I change my mind,” Bucky said, slumping in his chair and wiping a hand over his face, “Drop me off here, please.”

“We’re over the middle of the ocean,” Natasha said.

“I could use a good swim.”

Natasha’s laugh was the sweetest sound, and from behind his hand Bucky was smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by bucks-metal-fate on Tumblr.


End file.
